


Happy family

by Drowse



Series: The life and times of Jacob Watson-Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beatle fan Jacob, Canon Trans Character, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Established Relationship, FTM John, Fluff, John doesn't like it when Mycroft has to travel, John may or not be trans, Johncroft, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mycroft and John are married, Mycroft and John are parents, Old Souls, References to the Beatles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans Male Character, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is away on business, Jacob and John miss him terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy family

<\----- Jacob Watson-Holmes

 

 

 

John sat on his bed, opened his laptop and logged onto his skype. It was 11:00 PM on a Friday and Mycroft was in Ireland. Mycroft had been there for about a week, on business. Mycroft couldn't tell John what he was there for, only that it was important. They always missed each other while Mycroft was away, it wasn't easy being married to the British government. They'd made an agreement to try their hardest skype each other every day. A bubble popped up showing Mycroft was online. John ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it was in place and looked nice. He pressed the button to call Mycroft. He answered. He was sitting at a desk in his hotel room. He was wearing a blue 3 piece suit, looking very smart as usual. John couldn't help but feel underdressed as he was only in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Hello, John." Mycroft said. "Hi." John waved. He was a little awkward on camera. Mycroft smiled. "How're you?" he asked. "Fine, I guess. How're you?" John answered. "I'm ok, just a bit tired. It's been a long day." Mycroft stated, yawning a bit. This late was the only time they could skype today.

 

"How is Jacob?" Mycroft asked. "He's fine. He misses you a lot." John stated. "As do I." he added. "I miss you guys too." Mycroft replied, almost choking up. He hated being away from his husband and child. "Do you know when you're coming home?" John asked. Mycroft sighed. "As soon as I can, baby. It could be tomorrow or it could be another week." Mycroft answered. John frowned. He ran his fingers through his hair again. "You need a haircut." Mycroft stated. "Yeah, probably. I haven't had anyone to remind me." John stated. He looked at Mycroft's thinning hair. His hair was always trimmed perfectly and in place. Well, except in the mornings. "I will setup an appointment with Sue tomorrow at 12:00" Mycroft declared, picking up his phone. "Will you make one for Jacob too? He's been wanting one." John said. Mycroft nodded. "Thank you." John replied. Mycroft made the arrangements. "He says he wants to look like James Dean." John added. Mycroft chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You need to stop letting him watch those old movies. He'll be talking like John Wayne if you're not careful." he declared. John laughed at the thought of their 3 year old talking like the cowboy. "He's an old soul." John stated. "That's for sure." Mycroft added. "So what've you done today?" Mycroft asked.

 

"Well, I got up, got Jacob ready for daycare, went to work and then I had lunch with Greg today." John announced. "How is Gregory?" Mycroft asked. "Oh, he's good, yeah." John answered. "Did you eat supper?" Mycroft asked. Sometimes when he was away John didn't eat like he was supposed to. "Yes, Jacob and I had pizza." John answered. Mycroft rolled his eyes. "You two need to eat better." he said. "We would if you were here cooking for us." John said, singsong. "You're a big boy now, you can cook." Mycroft replied. John smiled and shrugged. "What'd you have?" he asked. "A salad." Mycroft answered plainly. "You need to eat more that just a salad." John responded. "I'm on a diet and you know it." Mycroft said, almost raising his voice. John rolled his eyes. He threw his hands up. "But you don't need to be!" He took a breath. "You're perfect. You're my perfect man." John said in a baby voice. "Anyway." Mycroft said coldly but slightly blushing. He hardly believed John when he said things like that, but he loved it anyway. When they started dating Mycroft had thought maybe once John had sex with him, he'd have what he wanted and they'd break up. That's how Mycroft had been treated in the past.

 

John wasn't like that, at all. He loved Mycroft for who he was. Granted sometimes he was a pompous twit who doesn't think before he speaks but John still loved him. "Have you been getting much sleep?" John asked. Mycroft sighed. "I've been trying to." he answered. John pulled his shirt off, the heat from the laptop was making him hot. Mycroft smiled. "Is that your subtle way of asking me to take my clothes off?" Mycroft asked. John chuckled. "I was just getting hot." he stated. Mycroft stared at his shirtless torso, hairless and beautiful. "But you can if you want to." he added. "It's time for me to get dressed for bed, so if you'll hold on a moment." Mycroft announced. John nodded. Mycroft stood up and began to undress. He hanged his suit up and put it on a chair in the corner. John looked at him. His body was hairy but not too hairy, just how John liked it. Under his clothes he was wearing a pair of grey boxers. Mycroft put on a white t-shirt and returned to his chair. "Have you talked to your sister lately?" Mycroft asked. John sighed. Mycroft knew he didn't talk to his sister, he knew damn well. Why did he want to open up that can of worms? "You know I haven't." John responded coldly.

 

Mycroft could tell his husband was getting annoyed so he didn't further press the issue. He wished so much that he and his sister were closer, to Mycroft there was nothing more important than family. His relationship with Harriet was so bad. She didn't even come to their wedding, which had hurt John very much. "Has Jacob been up to anything while I've been away?" Mycroft asked. John perked back up. "Well, he's drawn several pictures of our family." John stated. "Oh, and he fell on the playground at daycare the other day and cut his knee open but he's fine." he added. "Poor kid, he got my clumsiness." Mycroft chuckled. "He's a mess, that's for sure." John smiled. "John, I'm really tired, can we cut this short? I have a meeting at 6." Mycroft declared. John didn't really want to, he missed his husband but Mycroft had to work early tomorrow. "Yeah, of course, you need your rest." John said. "Thank you, baby. I love you." Mycroft stated. John's heart melted every time he told him that. "I love you too, sweetheart." John replied, heart heavy. "I'll call or text you sometime tomorrow." Mycroft said. "Bye." John sighed. "Bye." And he hung up the call. He sat his laptop on the floor beside him and plugged it in. He turned the telly on, turned off the light and got all cozy in bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

 

John was awoken by a stirring in the room. His first thought was it was Mycroft, coming home early. But his second was much more sinister. His second thought was it was someone trying to hurt him and Jacob. John lay awake with his eyes closed, listening. He heard what sounded like bare feet walk across the hardwood floor. They approached the bed and stopped. John just lay there, pretending he was still asleep but ready to pounce. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Daddy?" He opened his eyes to see his 3 year old son's eyes peering over the bed at him. John looked at the clock on the table beside Jacob's head, 4:00 AM. It was way too early to be up, unless of course, you were Mycroft. "Jacob, why are you up this early?" John asked, rubbing his eyes. "It was raining and we were scared." the little boy answered, holding up his stuffed octopus, Ringo. John listened closely. It was raining. He hadn't noticed, all he'd been listening to was Jacob's footsteps. "I'm sorry for waking you up, daddy." Jacob said, tears in his eyes, clutching Ringo. He'd obviously hurt his feelings, he was known to be a bit grumpy first thing in the morning. "Oh, baby. Come here." John said, pulling back the duvet. Jacob climbed into the bed and John pulled him close.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me." Jacob nodded and John cuddled his son. The rain was picking up. The 3 year old held Ringo tight and buried his face into John's chest as thunder cracked. "When's papa coming home?" Jacob asked, looking up. "As soon as he can, buddy." John declared, running his fingers through his son's hair. "I miss him." Jacob announced, sounding very sad. "I know, I do too." John said. "But I talked to him last night and he said he'd be back soon." John lied. "How come I didn't get to talk to him?" Jacob asked. "Because you were asleep, pumpkin." John replied, Jacob shrugged. "Can I talk to him today?" he asked. "If he's not too busy to take calls." John stated. Jacob yawned. "Can I sleep with you?" Jacob asked. "Of course, sweetheart." John cooed. Jacob rolled over so John was spooning him and he was spooning Ringo. Jacob loved sleeping in bed with his daddy, he loved it even more when his papa was there too. Jacob kissed Ringo. Both of them fell asleep in no time.

 

John woke back up at 7, he was still pretty tired. Thankfully, Jacob hadn't woken up yet. John seized the opportunity to take a shower, since he probably wouldn't get any alone time for the rest of the day. Jacob was a bundle of energy. He loved being a parent but sometimes Jacob could be a handful when John was left to care for him himself. He loved Jacob with all of his heart and soul but it could be difficult without his husband. Mycroft wasn't absent a lot, but when he was they both missed him terribly. John made the shower quick, but washing everything. He stepped out of the shower onto a rug and began to dry himself off. He was almost dry when he heard Jacob calling for him. "Daddy." Jacob called. John slipped on some underwear quickly. "Daddy!" he called louder, sounding a bit panicked. John walked into the bedroom and the little boy was almost invisible, covered by the duvet. "Yes?" John answered. "I just didn't know where you were." Jacob stated. "Well I'm right here, munchkin." John stated. He pulled back the duvet and Jacob curled into fetal position. "Cold." he grumbled. It was bit chilly in the house. John turned the heat up and returned to the bed, slipping in and covering himself and Jacob up.

 

Jacob cuddled close, he was very affectionate. "Daddy you smell good." he stated. "Oh yeah? What do I smell like?" John asked. "I don't know, you just smell good." Jacob answered. John tickled his toddler and he giggled loudly. Jacob's giggle was on the list of sounds John loved most in the world, his father's giggle was also on that list. "You smell kinda like papa." Jacob stated, smiling. John sighed and stared at his little boy. "I love you Jacob, you know that right?" John asked. Jacob grinned. "I love you too, daddy." he replied. John wrapped his arms around his son. "And I love papa and Uncle Sherlock and Nana Hudson and Uncle Greg and Ringo!" Jacob exclaimed, holding up his stuffed octopus. John chuckled. "And they love you." he said. He kissed Jacob's little nose. "I think it's time for breakfast." John said. "Are you wet?" he asked his son. Jacob nodded. John got out of bed to retrieve a wipe.

 

Although he was completely potty trained and even went to the bathroom by himself, Jacob still wet the bed. Which wasn't uncommon for a child his age. He pulled back the duvet and Jacob laid on his back. John pulled off his son's pyjama pants and underwear then his pull up. He wiped the boy clean and helped him put his clothes back on. Jacob hopped out of bed with Ringo under one arm and toddled into the living room while John threw away the wet pull up. John found a grey t-shirt, slipped it on and followed his son into the living room. Jacob was sitting on the floor, building something with his legos. "Jacob, what do you want for breakfast, hon?" John asked, walking in and taking the television remote. John turned the TV on the news to check the weather. Forecast said it shouldn't rain anymore today, which was good. Jacob thought a minute. "Pancakes with blueberry syrup!" he declared finally. "You got it." John said, winking at his son. He turned the television to something Jacob would watch and went into the kitchen to make their breakfast.

 

"Jacob!" John called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" John heard the clomping of his toddler's feet on the hardwood floor. He ran into the kitchen sounding like a pack of wild horses. "Slow down, please." John said. Jacob was clumsy like his (other) father and had a tendency to trip over his feet (among other things) and fall. John sat the plate of pancakes down and held Jacob up to the sink so he could wash his hands. He put the toddler down and he ran to his seat. John put the bib on Jacob and put a pancake on his plate. He poured Jacob some blueberry syrup on it and cut it into bite size pieces. John handed his son a sippie cup of milk and sat down. "Jacob, you've got a hair appointment today." John announced as they ate. "I wanna look like James Dean, daddy." Jacob said excitedly. John smiled and nodded. "We'll look at pictures after breakfast." he replied. John sat his phone on the table and looked through his messages.

 

"Daddy, can we go to the music shop today?" Jacob asked, chewing his pancakes. "I guess so, after we get our hair cut." John answered. Jacob grinned. He loved going to what he called the music shop. They had all kinds of movies, CDs, posters and shirts among other things. He'd gotten several things from there. He had several oldies CDs to listen to in the car and bunch of movies too. He was only three but he loved things from the 50's and 60's, mostly American stuff. John swore that he was actually around during that era and was just reincarnated. John shook his head thinking of all the things that his three year old was interested in. He was a unique one, that was for sure. And very smart for his age. He already knew how to read a little and could write his name. It was no surprise that he was so intelligent, considering who his family was.

 

John and Jacob finished their breakfast, John cleaned up while Jacob went to watch I love Lucy. He had a few seasons on DVD. He could recite the 'Vitameatavegamin' speech by memory. After he was finished cleaning up, John went and sat on the couch. Jacob came and got in his lap and they watched I love Lucy together. John looked down at his phone after a couple of episodes. It was 10:30 already. Their appointment was at 12 so Jacob had better decide how he wanted his hair. Jacob was on the floor, playing with blocks. "Jacob, come here and pick what haircut you want." John declared. He went to google on his phone and typed in what he thought Jacob would want. Jacob sat in John's lap, looking at pictures. "I like this one." Jacob said, showing his father the phone. "You don't have quite enough hair for that." John answered. Jacob frowned and continued looking. A few minutes later he handed John back the phone. "How 'bout this one?" he asked. John looked at the picture, it wasn't as 50's as John would've thought. "Looks good to me." he said. "You sure?" Jacob nodded. "OK. Let's get ready. We're going to get lunch first." he said.

 

Jacob jumped off John's lap and ran down the hall. "Go put some clothes on and find your shoes." he called after Jacob. John went to his own room. He picked out a plaid shirt and cardigan with dark jeans for himself. He put his clothes and shoes on then went to Jacob's room. He found Jacob with his head under his box spring cover, looking for something under his bed. He was wearing a dark orange jumper and green trousers. "What're you looking for, buddy?" John asked him. Jacob jumped at his voice and came out from under the bed. "My black shoes." he stated then stuck his head back under. John got on his knees and looked under the bed too. He found several things, a dinosaur toy, an abacus which he rolled his eyes at. He found one of Jacob's black shoes. He crawled and looked under Jacob's dresser and there was the other shoe. John retrieved it and handed it to Jacob, who hopped on his bed and put it on. He then tied his 3 year old's shoes and they were off to lunch.

 

He strapped Jacob into his carseat. John got in the front seat and started to drive. He put on a Beatles CD for Jacob. "Baby you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man, baby you're a rich man too." Jacob sang along. Jacob knew quite a lot of songs, mostly Beatles. John smiled. Jacob kicked his feet. "Daddy, when did you marry Papa?" he asked. "Nearly 6 years ago." John answered. Jacob paused and thought. "How come Uncle Sherlock, Uncle Greg and Nana Hudson aren't married?" he asked. John sighed. "Uncle Sherlock doesn't want to get married I guess." John answered. He glanced in the mirror at his son. "Uncle Greg used to have a wife and Nana Hudson used to have a husband." John stated. "What happened to them?" Jacob asked. He opened his eyes wide. "Did they die?!" John glanced at Jacob in the mirror. 'Oh my god, that face is so cute' he thought. "No, baby" John laughed. "They got a divorce." Jacob squinted. "What's that?" he asked. "It's when people who are married fight a lot and don't get along anymore so they separate." John answered. Jacob cocked his head to one side, trying to understand. "Like John and Cynthia?" he asked. He was referring to John and Cynthia Lennon. John chuckled. "Yes, like John and Cynthia." he answered. "You and papa fight, are you going to get a disvorce?" Jacob asked.

 

The 'fights' Jacob were referring to weren't actually fights, just disagreements. Mycroft and John hardly ever actually fought, and when they did they made up within a day. "Divorce. And those aren't fights, we just disagree sometimes." John corrected. "And I don't know, I don't plan to." he said. "But if we do, don't think it's your fault, ok?" He looked back at his son. "If your dad and I ever split up, it will never be because of you." Jacob nodded. He hoped he and Mycroft would never get a divorce. He loved him with all his heart. But things do happen, so it was realistic that they might. They arrived at the restaurant, a little cafe near the hair salon. John unbuckled Jacob and took him inside. They sat and ordered their food. Jacob got chicken fingers and chips, John hamberger steak and broccoli. Then Jacob and John got in the car and went to the salon. They sat in the waiting room, John read a magazine while they waited. Jacob just sat, looking at the pictures in John's magazine. "John." the woman at the counter called. John took Jacob by his hand and walked back to the chairs. "Hi John, how're you?" Sue, John's favorite hairstylist asked him as he walked to her chair. "Fine. How're you, Sue?" he asked with a smile. "Great." she said, adjusting her glasses. He sat Jacob in the chair next to Sue's, he was next anyway.

 

Sue gestured for him to sit down. "What'll it be today?" she asked, wrapping the cape around him. "Just a trim." he answered. "You got it." she trimmed up John's hair and washed it. Now it was Jacob's turn. He hadn't had many hair cuts and certainly never got to choose his own. John sat where Jacob had been sitting previously. "What would you like?" Sue asked him. "Daddy has a picture." Jacob said shyly. Haircuts made him nervous for some reason. John pulled up the picture and sat his phone in front of Sue. "I can do that." she assured. Jacob smiled a little. Sue cut his hair exactly the way he wanted it. She washed it and put a little product in it for him. He looked in the mirror and grinned ear to ear. "It's perfect!" he said excitedly. Sue smiled. "Thank you so much!" he shouted. "You're welcome, little man." Sue replied. Jacob knew it was time to go and started walking to the counter. "Thank you, Sue." John said, slipping the woman a 10 pound tip. He went to the counter and paid for the haircuts. He put Jacob in the car. He put on Jacob's 'Oldies but goodies' CD as they rode. Jacob sang along to Tab Hunter's 'Young love'. John thought it was amazing how he could remember all these song lyrics.

 

"Jacob, do you still want to go to the music stop?" John asked. "Yeah, yeah yeah!" Jacob hollered, practically bouncing in his seat. John smiled to himself and he drove to the shop. He got Jacob out of the car and they went inside. Jacob went straight to the CDs and from there he found the Beatles. He didn't know how to spell 'Beatles' yet but he knew 'B' and he knew their faces. He picked up 'Rubber Soul' and looked at it. "I don't have this one yet, daddy." he said, showing John the CD. He turned the CD over to look at the songs on it. "What's this say?" he asked, handing John the CD. "Drive my car, Norwegian Wood, You won't see me, Nowhere Man." John read off the first four tracks. "I know those." Jacob said. "He's a real Nowhere Man sitting in his nowhere land..." he sang quietly. John read the rest of the tracks and handed it back to Jacob. Jacob looked it over again. "This is next on my list." Jacob announced. He returned the CD to it's rack.

 

Jacob's eyes grew wide as he looked at what was next on the rack. He picked it up slowly and carefully, like it was the Queen's jewels. He couldn't read but he was pretty sure he knew what this item was. "What does this say?" he asked John, pointing to a bright orange tag. "Help: the movie." John read. "Daddy please, I won't ask for anything else today. Can I please have this?" Jacob pleaded. "Plleeeeeeaaaasssse-uh" he begged. John bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. Jacob had been very well behaved lately....BUT Jacob's birthday was coming up and this would be a great thing to get him. "Maybe for your birthday." John said. Jacob frowned. "You promise you'll get it for me for my birthday?" Jacob asked. "Maybe." John shrugged. Jacob (if it was even possible) frowned even more. He put the DVD back on the rack. Jacob looked on the other racks, still frowning. John hated to see his little boy disappointed. "Jacob?" John said. Jacob looked up at his father. "Can I have a hug?" John asked. Jacob smiled and nodded. He gave the kneeling John a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

Once Jacob looked through all the oldies stuff he was ready to go. John put him in the car. "Daddy, when can I talk to papa?" Jacob asked on the way home. John normally didn't contact Mycroft on a job unless Mycroft contacted him first. "I don't know baby, he hasn't called me today." John answered. "But when he does I'll be sure to hand the phone to you." Jacob smiled. He missed his papa when he was away, which was more often than any of them liked. "Will you put in my blue 50's CD?" Jacob asked. John nodded. "Take out the papers and the trash..." Jacob sang along as he rocked in his carseat. John laughed at his toddler dancing in the backseat. He took them home. It was naptime for Jacob. Jacob went inside and collected Ringo the octopus from the coffee table in the livingroom. John helped Jacob out of his clothes and into a pair of sweatpants. John put Jacob in bed and left the room. John plopped down on the couch. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He turned on the telly and laid back. Maybe he'd take a nap while Jacob did. God knows he needed it. He turned on some daytime talk show and fell asleep.

 

Mycroft Holmes unlocked the door and quietly entered. He looked at his watch. Almost supper time. He tip toed into his room, hoping to find John as he knew Jacob would be taking a nap. No John to be found. His car was here. He must be in the livingroom. Mycroft quietly put his things away. He tip toed into the living room, still trying to surprise him. He saw his husband sleeping on the couch. His heart melted. He knew his other half didn't sleep very well. He leaned on the door frame and smiled to himself. Should he wake him? Yes, John would be excited to see him. Mycroft walked over to the couch and leaned over his sleeping husband. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. John's eyes fluttered open. "Mycroft." he said sleepily. "Hey, sleepy head." Mycroft replied, running his thumb over John's forehead. John smiled sleepily. John sat up and let Mycroft sit beside  
him. "What're you doing here?" John asked. "Got away early." Mycroft answered. "Your hair looks nice." Mycroft stated. "Thanks." John said. "What did you two do today?" Mycroft asked. "We went to eat lunch and then got out haircut. And, we went to the music shop." John declared. "Jacob found Help the movie and he wants it for his birthday." Mycroft nodded. "I'll make a note of that." John smiled and laid his head on his husband's shoulder. Mycroft wrapped his arms around him. He pecked John's lips a few times.

 

"Jacob asked about our marriage today." John announced. "I told him we were married 6 years ago. Then he asked why Uncle Sherlock, Uncle Greg and Nana Hudson weren't married." Mycroft raised his eyebrows. "I explained that Uncle Sherlock didn't want to get married and that Uncle Greg and Nana Hudson were divorced. Then he asked if we were getting a divorce because we fight so much." John added. Mycroft's expression turned serious. "What'd you tell him?" Mycroft asked. "I told him that we didn't fight, we just had disagreements and that we didn't plan on it." John answered. Mycroft smiled and kissed his husband's cheek. "You handled that very well John Watson." he said. "Thank you." John beamed. "I'm just worried about when he comes home from school and asks why he has two daddies..." Mycroft said. "We'll tell him that we loved each other so we got married. And that some people have two daddies, some have two mommies or a mommy and a daddy." John declared. "You're so much better at that than I am." Mycroft stated. John kissed him. "But you're learning." Mycroft smiled.

 

They were interrupted by a call from their child. "Daddy!" Jacob called. "I'm in the living room, Jacob." John called back. Jacob came out of his room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Mycroft. "Papa!" he exclaimed, running to his father. Mycroft opened his arms and he jumped into them. "Hey buddy!" Mycroft smiled. He hugged his little boy tight. "I got my haircut today." Jacob declared. "I noticed. Very handsome." Mycroft said. Jacob grinned. "I missed you." Jacob whined. "I know, I missed you too, baby." Mycroft replied, pulling his son in for another hug. He sat Jacob down on the couch beside him. Mycroft's stomach growled loudly. He blushed. John raised his eyebrow at his husband. "Have you eaten today?" he asked. "I ate some toast early this morning." Mycroft answered. John huffed. "It's time for dinner." he stated. He stood up. "No baby, let me cook. You relax." Mycroft said. "Mycroft you've been at the office all day--" Mycroft gave him a look. "John, I insist." he stated. John gave him a shy smile and sat back down. Mycroft got up and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 

Jacob sat on the floor listening to the TV and playing with his toys. John laid on the couch, staring into the TV screen, lost in thought. A sudden noise from his son brought him out of his daze. His son smiled at him and continued playing. John got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Mycroft was standing at the stove with his back to the door. John tip toed over and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, pressing his face into his back. Mycroft jumped, obviously started but soon relaxed. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes." Mycroft announced. "Will you set the table for me, love?" he asked. "Mhm." John responded, letting go. He set the table and told Jacob to wash his hands. Jacob sat at the table, kicking his feet, waiting for his meal. Mycroft brought the pan of spinach lasagne to the table. After dinner the Watson-Holmes family relaxed in the living room. Mycroft and John sat on the couch, wrapped up in each other; Jacob on the floor, playing with legos."So Jacob, have you thought who you want to invite to your birthday party?" Mycroft asked out of the blue.

 

Jacob would be turning 4 in less than a month. Jacob thought a minute. "I want Uncle Sherlock to come and Uncle Greg and Nana Hudson...." he started. "What about your little friends at daycare?" John asked. Jacob looked at the ground sadly and went silent. Mycroft knew that look. He'd seen it on his own and his little brother's faces after they started interacting with other children. Mycroft felt his heart drop. When he was younger, he didn't have any friends because he was so much smarter than the other children and neither did Sherlock. They didn't care much after a while, they didn't see the need for 'friends'. But he knew Jacob wasn't as smart as him or Sherlock at that age, though he still had well above average intelligence, so naturally he wanted friends. "If you just want a family party that's just fine too." Mycroft said quickly. Jacob picked his head up and smiled at his father. He knew he understood. "Can Aunt Harry come?" Jacob asked John with hopeful eyes. He did love his Aunt Harry but not as much as his Uncle Greg or Uncle Sherlock. John tightened his jaw, thinking about her made his blood boil. "She may be busy so don't count on it, but she will be invited." John said calmly.

 

"And Ms. Anthea?" Jacob asked, looking at Mycroft. Mycroft pressed his lips together and nodded. "Yes, Anthea will be in attendance." he answered. Jacob smiled. "And what do you want for your birthday?" John asked. "I want the Rubber Soul album. And Help the movie." Jacob replied. His parents just nodded. Mycroft looked at his watch. 8:00. "I think it's bath time for you, little man." he told Jacob. Jacob half frowned. But he was getting sleepy so he needn't argue. Jacob held his arms up for Mycroft to pick him up. Mycroft collected him and went into the master bathroom. John began picking up his toys and returning them to the toybox.

 

Mycroft set his son down and turned the water on. He got it the right temperature and put the plug in. He helped his little boy take his clothes off. "Can I listen to music?" Jacob asked. "Sure." Mycroft answered and turned the speakers on. It was set on the oldies station, just for Jacob. Mycroft helped him into the tub. Jacob sat, splashing a little playing with his bath toys. "Jacob, it's ok that you don't have any friends." Mycroft stated. "Your uncle Sherlock and I didn't have friends when we were young either. But you'll make some, I promise." he said. Jacob smiled a little. "Did you make any?" he asked. "No." Mycroft answered. "But you're not me and you will make friends." Jacob sat, thinking. "Aren't you and daddy friends?" he asked. "I suppose so." Mycroft answered, scooping water in a cup. "Head back." Jacob obeyed and let him wet his hair. Mycroft rubbed some shampoo in his hands and scrubbed Jacob's hair. "Isn't Uncle Greg your friend?" Jacob asked, eyes closed so not to get shampoo in his eyes. Mycroft rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and wet a washcloth. "Yes." Mycroft answered, washing Jacob. "Then you have friends now." Jacob stated. Mycroft smiled to himself, he'd never thought of them as HIS friends. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he replied. Jacob washed, rinsed and got out of the tub.

 

Mycroft wrapped a soft towel around his baby boy. Jacob's blue eyes stared up at his. He looked just like John, something that Mycroft was thankful for. He didn't want a kid that was like him, he'd only be picked on and hated. Mycroft dried Jacob off and dried his hair. He dressed his little boy in a pull up and his superhero pyjamas. Jacob went into the living room to kiss John good night. John scooped his son into his lap and gave him a huge kiss and hug. John blew a raspberry on Jacob's cheek, causing him to giggle wildly. "Good night daddy, I love you." Jacob said, after calming from his giggle fit. "I love you too, buddy." John replied and sent him with Mycroft. They entered his bedroom. Jacob hopped into bed, grabbing Ringo and getting under the warm covers. Mycroft tucked him in and sat in the chair beside his bed. "Do you want a story tonight?" Mycroft asked. Jacob liked to be read to before bed. "Will you sing the song?" Jacob asked. Mycroft huffed. He hated singing, especially in front of people.

 

"Pleeeaaassssseeee?" Jacob begged. He loved his father's singing. Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed. He cleared his throat. "Once there was a way to get back homeward. Once there was a way to get back home." Mycroft sang in a hushed tone. "Sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullabye." Jacob's eyes began to get heavy. "Golden slumbers fill your eyes. Smiles awake you when you rise. Sleep pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullabye."

 

By the next verse Jacob was fast asleep. Mycroft quietly stood up, gently kissed his son on the forehead and tip toed out.

 

Mycroft joined John in their room. He got dressed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. John joined him in bed. John spooned his husband, nuzzling his neck. "Your singing voice is wonderful you know." John stated. Mycroft blushed. He'd wondered how many other times he'd heard him sing to their son. John rubbed Mycroft's tummy. "It's great to have you back in my arms." John whispered. Mycroft chuckled. "It's great to be back." he said. "I love you, Mycroft." John announced. Mycroft smiled in the darkness. His heart melted every time his husband or son said that. "I love you too, baby." he replied. They fell asleep happy in each other's arms.


End file.
